


Cas & Tumblr

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Funny, GISHWHES, Misha Collins - Freeform, No pairing - Freeform, Other, Short One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, Tumblr, castiel - Freeform, dean wichester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is trying to answer Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas & Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really silly fic I wrote when Misha Collins took over the Gishwhes Tumblr!

“Uh.. Cas what are you doing?” Dean asked while he walked up to the desk a certain angel was sitting at. When Dean didn’t get a reply he curiously looked at what Castiel was doing; sitting there on the computer the angel sat nervously typing away with the most confused face anyone had ever seen before.

“Cas?.. What the hell is wrong?” Dean questioned worried for the distressed man in front of him. “A man gave me this… computer.. he told me to keep them occupied..” the poor angel replied, “They keep asking me about my socks and they call me ‘Misha’ and they seem to get crazier when I reply that I am not Misha I am Castiel angel of the Lord.” Cas seemed more frantic as he explained his issue. Dean deadpanned when he realized that Cas was just replying to Misha Collin’s fans on Tumblr. Shaking his head the hunter closed the laptop on the angel and walked away.


End file.
